fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kana/Heroes Quotes
Kana (Female) Summoned *"Hi. It's good to meet you! I'm Kana. My papa is Corrin. I can fight hard with dragon power too!" Home *"I always wanted to grow up to be strong like my papa. But I think a Kiran like you is neat too!" *"I grew up in the Deeprealms. It was lonely without my papa or mama. Really lonely. But I'm fine now!" *"Great job today! You deserve a really, really good back rub. And I'm really, really good at that." *"I should turn into a dragon and give you a ride on my back sometime! And if I flew you around the battlefield, we'd be unstoppable!" *"Hee hee! I'm trying to wrap my scarf to look more like these Order of Heroes people here. I hope I can wear a cape like theirs though someday!" *"Oh, hey! By any chance, are you Kiran? I came all this way to give you a hello from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) *"Yay, it's you! Thanks for coming to see me, Kiran! I'm polishing my dragonstone—isn't it pretty? I think I get stronger when it's really clean and shiny! I like to be strong, 'cause then I can help you more... I hope I'm doing enough... Don't tell anybody, but I think you're a lot like my papa. He's really kind and brave, too! Someday I'm gonna be just like you and him. I'm getting stronger all the time—I hardly ever cry anymore! You watch, I'm gonna be a super-strong Hero you can be proud of. But it might take a while, so let's stay together forever—that way you won't miss it!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Yay! Want to talk?" *"When I'm a dragon, I get super hungry!" *"I wish I had a div... divine weapon! Just like you do!" *"My Papa? Amazing in every way." *"Dragonstones sparkle so neat when you play catch with them!" *"Where's my Papa right now? Ew, I'm not gonna cry! I'm not." *"You don't fight in battle. So I'll protect you. You can rely on me!" Map *"OK!" *"Do my best!" *"Hi!" Level Up *"Am I stronger like Papa now?" (5-6 stats up) *"I've been extra good!" (3-4 stats up) *"I'll try harder. I promise." (1-2 stats up) *"Thanks for that. You're really kind, just like my papa." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"We won't give up!" *"You won't stop me!" *"I'll protect everyone!" *"Just like Papa!" Defeat *"Papa..." Kana (Male) Grand Hero Battle *”No one’s going to take Mama from me! I’m staying right-rrgh! Right here to-RRRG! Right here for-RRAWRGH!” Summoned *"Hi. It's good to meet you! I'm Kana. My mama is Corrin. I can turn into a dragon and then, wow, can I fight!" Home *"You are the best, Kiran! Hey, you can call up all sorts of different Heroes, right? So can you summon a friend to play with me? Someone who can turn into a dragon, like I can!" *"I used to live in a place that was somewhere in the Deeprealms. Almost all that time, I couldn't fight at all, but now I can use a sword. And a dragonstone too!" *"Thanks for saying hi. Let's play a game when you're done with work. I'll get lots of other people too!" *"Next time we battle, you should hop on my back when I'm a dragon! I know you don't usually go onto the battlefield with us, but then you could. We'd never lose!" *"Don't tell Mama that I play catch with my dragonstone. See? Sparkles really neat when I toss it in the air!" *"Oh, hey! It's really you, isn't it, Kiran! I've come to say hi for your friend Friend!" (Greeting from friend) *"Hey, Mama! Look what I—wait, you're Kiran, not my mama! That was a funny mistake to make! I wonder what made me think you were Mama? You don't look like her... I guess it's just 'cause I love you just like I love her. Did you know that? It's true! You always wanna play with me, and you also show me what to do in our battles. I'm practicing all the time to be even better in fights—have you noticed? Have you seen how strong I am? You just watch—I'll keep you safe with my dragon powers forever!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Thanks for coming to play with me!" *"I'm really good at using my dragon powers. I'll show you soon!" *"This whole place is kinda weird, isn't it?" *"My Mama is really strong. I wanna be just like her." *"You have one of those div... divine weapons? Oh, neat!" *"I wonder where Mama is... Wait, she hasn't gotten lost, has she?" *"You just watch. I'm going to grow into the strongest one around here. And then I'll keep you safe!" Map *"OK!" *"Do my best!" *"Hi!" Level Up *"Think I'll ever be as strong as Mama?" (5-6 stats up) *"Look! Did I do it right?" (3-4 stats up) *"I'll try harder. I promise." (1-2 stats up) *"Thanks for that. You're really kind, just like my Mama." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"We won't give up!" *"You won't stop me!" *"I'll protect everyone!" *"Just like Mama!" Defeat *"Mama..." Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Quote